Along with the continuous development of the industry of electric outlets such as ground fault circuit interrupting outlets (“GFCI”), electric plugs and electric switches with leakage protection functions, people are raising higher and higher requirements for the function and safety of electric outlets and electric plugs with leakage protection functions, especially for the electric outlet and electric plug in the USA.